The Incident
by Kittensmeow0914
Summary: Set after Klaines wedding. When Kurt is injured in a terrorist accident what will Blaine do. Old friends try to comfort him but he pushes them away. He only wants Kurt, and to know if hes alive. Married!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first longer story and its going to be multi chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

The wind outside blew hard against the door making it bang slightly. The rain clicked evenly on the roof. I could hear the normal sounds of New York traffic outside. It was a week after mine and Kurt's wedding and we had just rented a small shoe box apartment so that we didn't have to live with Rachel and Santana anymore. Me and Kurt hadn't exactly settled in yet, there were still boxes everywhere and the only things we unpacked were some clothes and a blanket. We had been planning on unpacking more but so many people wanted to talk to us after the wedding Kurt had just wanted to sleep.

Kurt had fallen asleep around an hour ago but I couldn't stop thinking about our future. We had discussed it a bit before but it was always about our wedding, never anything after that. I was still searching for a job. Dani had offered me a job at the Spotlight Diner but I didn't think it was a good idea for me and Kurt to work in the same place. I was still waiting to find out if i got into NYADA. The fact that i hadn't gotten my letter yet made me wonder if i was going to get in or not but Kurt kept saying that i just needed to wait.

"I just need to wait" I mumble quietly forgetting that Kurt is the lightest sleeper in all of man kind. He groans before rolling over so his face is only a few centimetres from mine.

"Morning babe" I say smiling at his adorable morning hair.

"Blaine it's 12:37" he says yawning and snuggling his head into my chest.

"Your so cute" I say before closing my eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

As i wake up the first thing i notice is Kurt's warmth is missing. Once I wake up a little more I am greeted by the smell of bacon and pancakes. I roll out of bed still a bit tired and open the window for some fresh air. What I don't remember is that were in New York and outside our bedroom window is the ally where the garbage goes. I close the window and go over to the suitcase with my clothes to grab my robe. I tie it around my waist over my pyjamas.

I exit the bedroom to find that Kurt unpacked the kitchen things and put it all away. He's already dressed and is humming _Defying Gravity _while flipping the perfectly baked pancakes. I sneak up behind him and rap my arm around his waist resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Hey husband" I say using the new title to my advantage making Kurt blush slightly.

"Hey Blaine" he sighs and puts the pancakes on a plate and unclasps my arms so he can put them on the coffee table.

Okay I'll ask him now. I think to myself taking a deep breath and sitting on across from him at the coffee table we temporarily use as a dining table. "Hey Kurt?" I say nervously. He looks up concerned. "I was just thinking about our future. We never planned anything for after the wedding." I admit reaching out and grabbing his hand. He just sighs and looks down.

"I was thinking about that to and all I know for now is that we are happy, together and starting towards our dreams." he remarks smiling. That pretty much ending the subject.

As i walk down the New York streets my nerves get worse. This is my first job interview and i want to nail it. Writing articles and reviews for _the New York Times _could be fun. As i come up to the address I see a sign in the window _Now Hiring _I read. I walk in and go to the front desk.

"can I help you" a woman says unamused.

"Yes I'm here for an interview. My name is Blaine Anderson." I say enthusiastically.

She sighs. "Were desperate. Your hired, be here tomorrow at 9am sharp." she says looking at herphone probably replying to a text.

Well that was easy. I got a job now i just have to find out if i got accepted into NYADA. As soon as the thought of NYADA sets in all my nerves come back but worse. What if i don't get in. Me and Kurt won't be able to afford the rent and then we'll be homeless. Calm down. I rocked my NYADA addition. I sung a mash up of all of mine and Kurt's songs. Teenage Dream, It's Not Unusual, All You Need Is Love, and so many more. Carmen Tibido said she say the emotion in my performance which makes me all the more confident.

I don't even realize that i was so lost in my thoughts i had already walked all the way home. I even forgot to take the TTC. I hang my coat on a hook in the wall and start to unpack some boxes. I put together the bed (as me and Kurt currently have to sleep on the floor) and the nightstand in the room we decided would be our bedroom. As I finish putting together the final piece of big furniture when my phone buzzes with a new text.

**Sebastian- Hey hot stuff ;)**

Not Sebastian again. He objected at the wedding and now hes trying to flirt with me more. Lucky his objection had no effect on the wedding except that it made me hate him more than i already do. Replying would make things worse so I do the simplest thing. I block him. Honestly blocking lifted a bit of wait off my shoulders. I guess it just made me fell like I'm finally moving on. I'm in New York now, and as Rachel would say, it's the city were dreams come true.

Kurt's at work so I don't have much to do. I go over to the box that the T.V is in so I can unpack it and set it up. When there's a knock on the door. Kurt doesn't get home for another 3 hours and I know he wouldn't leave early. I curiously walk over to the door and open it to find two police officers, both women, standing there with sad looks on there faces. The first one is taller with blonde hair and the second is shorter with black hair.

"Blaine Hummel Anderson?" the taller one asks.

"Y-Yes" I say nervously. What do police officers want with me. "C-Can i help you?" I question although I'm not really sure I want to know.

"Your husbands work place has been bombed by terrorists. He has not been found"

**Please Review! More chapters soon to come! More reviews and favourites for faster updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

** You guys liked the first chapter so here's the second! By the way, I'm looking for a Beta, if anyone could be one or knows a good Beta. Thanks!**

** Blaine's POV**

I stare forward blankly processing the words I just heard. My stomach starts to churn and I feel hot tears forming in my eyes.

"We will update you if we find anything" The shorter one says.

"Wait!" I say calling to them just as the turn to leave.

"Yes?" one of them asks although now I could care less about who says what unless it's Kurt speaking.

"Is there anything else you know about the incident?" i ask as tears fall down my face. They exchange a look before the shorter one speaks.

"A bomb was planted in Office 113 on the 2nd floor-" I don't hear any more because I black out. That was Kurt's office.

When I wake up I'm in a strange white room. I don't recognize anything but it isn't a very calming surrounding. There's an odd smell. A mixture of sickness and medicine. People rushing by and alarms going off. As my vision starts to clear up I quickly realize I'm in a hospital room. But then I remember why. I instantly start to cry more then I've ever cried before. Doctors come rushing in and try to calm me down. Nothing can make me happy until I have Kurt.

Eventually one of the doctors drive me back to my apartment and tell me not to do anything stupid. I wasn't planning on hurting my self because Kurt would kill me if I did.

**Kurt's POV**

I didn't realize what was happening until it was to late. The mysterious ticking that kept getting higher and faster. How could I have been so stupid! Next thing I know is an explosion of hot air. Rocks and pieces of walls flying everywhere. I lay on the ground in excruciating pain. When two hands grab me and drag me across the ground. Next thing I know I'm being shoved tightly into a car with my hands tied behind my back. My senses come back and I instantly wish they hadn't. I feel like I just got shot in the arm. Which could have been what happened considering my arm was covered in blood.

"Wh-who are you" I ask squinting trying to make out Blaine or Dad or just someone. Then I see them. Sebastian, Adam, and two other men whom I don't recognize. I feel like my stomach dropped and ran out the car. Were they going to kill me? Or worse? They must have realized I recognized them because Sebastian did his signature criminal chipmunk smirk.

"I'm Sebastian" He said as if I've never met him before. "And this is Adam, Hunter, And Eli." He said pointing to each one. I look at Adam who seems a bit unsure of it all. _'Why' _ I mouth to him.

"Lets get him to the base." Hunter says with an evil grin.

"Were are you taking me. What are you going to do with me?!" I ask scared and feeling powerless. They don't answer just smirk and start driving. Eli raps a blindfold around my eyes and whispers something that will change my life forever.

"I was the one Blaine was with when he cheated on you." he whispers. I know now that this isn't going to end well. I just want to be home with Blaine.

I feel the car come to a stop and my stomach starts to churn. This is it. I'm probably going to die here and now.

**Blaine's POV**

I don't know what else to do so I call Rachel. It rings twice before she answers.

"Hello?" she asks sounding concerned. Which makes sense considering I only call her if it's and emergency.

"Hi Rachel." I nearly whisper. My voice is shaky and weak.

"I'll be right over." she says sadly and with that she hangs up. She must have known something was up by the way I said it.

About fifteen minutes pass with me just sobbing until I hear a knock on the door.

"Coming" I say. I wipe up my tears and go to the door. I open the door and Rachel's face instantly shows that shes worried.

"Blaine, wheres Kurt?" and with that I collapse on the floor tears streaming down my face at a steady pace. Rachel kneels down beside me and starts rubbing comforting circles on my back.

"Blaine, what happened?" She asks trying to calm me.

"H-hes missing!" I cry.

And then my phone rings.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT CHAPTER! WOOOOOOO!**

**Blaine's POV**

"H-Hello?" I ask trying to calm down. As I answer the phone.

"Blaine?" a voice I would recognize anywhere says in a scared quite voice.

"Kurt! Thank god your okay! I was so worried." I exclaim. But when I don't hear anything I worry.

"Blaine. I'm not okay. This might be the last time we speak." his voice gets quieter. "Sebastian, Hunter, Adam, and some guy named Eli grabbed me and locked me in a room. I was blind folded but I saw the word 'Foreword' on a street sign a few seconds before we stopped."

I think about it for a few moments. A mixture of anger, sorrow, worry, all building up inside. Rachel stares at me questioningly.

"I love you Blaine." he says giving up.

"I'm not letting you go" I say sternly. With that I hang up the phone. I grab my coat and run out the door Rachel silently following. I set the GPS to Foreword New York. It's 20 minutes away and I can only hope I'm not going to be to late.

**Kurt's POV**

"Okay gay face. Here's how it's going to go down. You do whatever we stay and you get to live longer. If you don't we will shoot you. Simple." Sebastian says sternly. I nod not being able to or wanting to say anything. I pull at the ropes behind my back.

Hunter comes over and rips the duck tape off my mouth purposefully making it as painful as possible. They secure the rope around a pole and Eli stands beside me. I hear something in the drive way and Eli must hear it too because he pulls out a gun.

Someone runs in calling my name. It's Blaine. I look up at Eli and he looks down on me.

"Please don't hurt him" I plead.

"Why would I hurt him? I'm only here because you and Blaine are hotfefefef." he replies simply as if he did not just say that. I shiver at the thought of what he meant.

Blaine runs in and instantly freezes with a look of horror on his face.

**Blaine's POV**

I feel like someone punched me in the gut. There is Kurt tied up with Eli standing guard.

"You let him go!" I yell jumping at him but Rachel holding me back.

"Look sexy, here's how I see it. I won't shoot your precious little baby if you agree I can kiss him whenever I want." I am just shocked.

"You will not shoot nor kiss MY husband!" I exclaim and hold up a fist.

"What are YOU going to do about it?" Eli mocks.

"THIS!" I yell as I jump free of Rachel's grasp and pounce on Eli. He must be pretty stunned because he doesn't fight back until he already has a black eye and a bloody chin. Eventually Rachel pulls me off of him but my anger doesn't subside in the least. I hear footsteps and soon I see Sebastian, Hunter, and Adam. Hunter pulls out a gun and everything goes black.

**Kurt's POV**

Hot tears form in my eyes as I see Blaine lying on the ground with the left side of his shirt covered in blood. I hear a high pitched scream and draw my eyes to Rachel who is being tied up as well. Adam comes over and starts to untie me from the pole.

"Why would you do this" I ask him as tears slowly fall down my cheeks.

"I don't know. But I'm going to get you out of here." he whispers. It didn't give me much hope. But it gave me enough to even get a thought of me and Blaine being together again. But it was quickly replaced with the thought of my funeral, and as I look back at Blaine lying on the ground, I get a terrible thought of his funeral too.

Hunter shoves me in the trunk of a black van next to Rachel. She still has visible tear streaks running along her face and a few fresh tears falling from her eyes. She has her knees drawn up to her chest and is hugging them for dear life. I eventually am in the same position. It is about ten minutes before anyone says anything. Hunter, Eli, Sebastian, and Adam can't hear us through the wall of the trunk.

"Are we going to die?" Rachel mumbles into her knees. I sigh. I have been wanting to ask the same question for a while now. I've only been kidnapped for about four hours now but it feels like years.

"I-I don't know." I say trying to sound calm. Why can't we just be at my apartment, with Blaine, heck I'd even put up with Rachel and Santana bickering about who's voice is better just to be out of here. Rachel starts sniffling and I know she's wishing the same thing. But in her case she'd put up with Blaine and me cuddling and making romantic remarks. I can tell she's holding back tears so I scoot closer and let her lean against me. I would do more to help calm her but our hands are still tied behind our backs.

The van comes to a sudden stop sending me and Rachel toppling forwards.

"Where are we?" Rachel asks as if I knew the answer. I don't reply just sit still and close my eyes. Having a tiny ounce of hope that Adam knocked them all out and is coming to our rescue. Sadly, I have no such luck.

The trunk door slams open and Sebastian appears grinning. He grabs our arms and throws us onto the street.

"Dude now they know the location!" Hunter yells at Sebastian.

"Don't worry, they're not going anywhere." he says with a smirk.

Eli grabs Rachel by the back of her shirt and drags her to the door of a broken looking house and throws her in roughly. Adam, on the other hand, takes my hand and pulls me up giving me an apologetic smile.

Once were inside the house Hunter tells Adam to bring us to the room we will be staying in. He leads us in and shuts the door behind him. Rachel looks terrified but I'm relieved.

"I'm going to get you guys out of here, I promise." He whispers so the other guys don't hear.

Rachel's face switches from terrified to confused "Why? Not like I'm protesting or anything I just don't think its makes sens-" She cuts off when I elbow her in the rib.

Adam sighs. "Because" and then I feel his lips on mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Left you on a cliff hanger didn't I? ;) WELL HERE YOU GO! ****Sounds like Kadam but THIS IS A KLAINE STORY DOODS! it will have a very Klaine ending.**

** Disclaimer- Don't own glee :(**

Adams lips taste like strawberry candy. There soft and gentle. Almost like Blai- wait a minute...

I push Adam off as quickly as I can but as I see the look of pain and rejection in his eyes I realize that probably wasn't the best approach.

"Adam I like you and all but- but I'm married. I can't just forget about Blaine and date you."

He sighs and looks down "I know, I'm sorry, but Kurt I really do like you. I would cross the world a thousand times to be with you... I love you" he takes a step forward and grabs my hands in his.

Rachel, who looked like she was about to cry snapped back to reality with a mix of anger and pity on her face. She turns to Adam.

"Adam, I don't know how else to say this but that it just won't work between you and Kurt. He's married and very happy with Blaine." she frowns.

"What if he's dead?" Adam says without thinking. I immediately burst into tears and fall to my knees leaning my back against the wall. Rachel rushes down to help me and Adam realizes what he said just as all the other guys rush in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Sebastian yells.

"I-I said that m-maybe Blaine was d-d-dead" he stutters out.

"You idiot!" Eli growls clenching his hands into fists.

"Wait a minute, Why do we care so much?" Hunter says smirking evilly.

** Sorry for the super short chapter! I couldn't finish anything but i wanted to get an update out! I'll probably update tomorrow... but... more reviews and I'll update again today! **

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow10**


	5. Important!

**Hey Guys! This is just a really important update saying that I won't be updating because I'm going on a trip and I'm getting a new laptop! I probably will post a new chapter on... hmmmm... Friday of next week. I know it seems like a long time but I have a life too! Anyway just thought I would do this update just so you know I'm not dead! Anyway Bye!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow10**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay! Anyway it's just SO hard to update 3 stories! Anyway here's something to keep you guys going!**

**Kurt's POV**

"Your right" Sebastian says grinning. "He can be depressed for all we care"

The tears have stopped flowing. Now I'm just angry.

"Why am I even here! Whats the point in keeping my hostage and killing Blaine! It won't benefit you! Only get you put in jail!" I growl at them as I stand up.

"Because! If your here and Blaine is dead then we get-" Hunter stops and stares at Sebastian as he goes pale.

"W-We get... um" Sebastian stutters. I glare at Eli who looks as though he's just been shot. Rachel just smirks as she contains a laugh. Well, I just beat them at there own game. As they all try to figure out a snappy comeback, I take the opportunity to grab Rachel's hand and we start sprinting out the door. I don't bother to look behind me because all I'm focused on right now is sprinting out of here.

**Yah Yah Yah! Your all mad cause this chapter is SUPER short but your lucky I updated at all. **


End file.
